The invention relates to a self-cleaning rotating drum the axis of rotation of which is horizontal or slightly inclined in relation to the horizontal, with at least two basic webs of elastic material avoiding the caking-on of material, which are arranged side by side in the axial direction of the rotating drum, on the inner side of the rotating drum, as lining and are connected with the rotating drum in their marginal regions axially facing one another.